


Las Navidades de mierda de Gregory Lestrade

by ADalek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Navidad, fic regalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/pseuds/ADalek
Summary: Gregory Lestrade odia la Navidad... Porque la odia ¿verdad?





	Las Navidades de mierda de Gregory Lestrade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts).



> Fic regalo para Hatsherlocked!
> 
> Perdón por el retraso, pero... ¡me equivoqué y estaba haciendo el de otra persona!
> 
> Pero ya está, terminado y pornoso como pedías... Aunque no se me da bien escribir cosas pornosas....

Gregory Lestrade odiaba la Navidad. 

 

No siempre había sido así, cuando era joven estas fechas siempre habían estado llenas de alegría, de ruido y de comida casera… y a él le encantaban. Tenía 4 hermanas y desde niño siempre recordaba la Navidad como una época feliz. Hasta que su madre murió siempre habían celebrado estas fiestas todos juntos y siempre fueron sus recuerdos favoritos. 

 

Después de que su madre hubiera fallecido, no había vuelto a pasar estas fechas con sus hermanas, ellas ya tenían hijos y una vida nueva que atender, pero no había importado, él también tenía su mujer. 

 

Durante los primeros años de su matrimonio las Navidades también habían sido unas fiestas felices, habían sido fiestas llenas de ilusión por una nueva vida que comenzar juntos, pero según pasaron los años el matrimonio se fue distanciando y aunque aquellas fechas siempre parecían volver a unirlos llegó un momento en que ya no hubo solución para ellos. 

 

Ahora, divorciado y sin nadie con quien compartirla, la Navidad simplemente le recordaba todo aquello que ya no tenía, y lo peor es que le habían obligado a tomarse todas las vacaciones que no se había tomado el resto del año. Ni siquiera tenía el consuelo y la distracción del trabajo para evadirse del espíritu navideño que emanaba de cualquier esquina. 

 

Así que ahí estaba, solo y tirado en su sofá, con una cerveza en la mano y una cena que no había tocado sobre la mesa. Sólo había un plato y un vaso, aunque en la cocina había preparado comida para dos en una vana esperanza de cenar acompañado. 

 

Sabía perfectamente que no iba a ser posible, Mycroft le dijo que esas fechas estaban plagadas de eventos de gala y reuniones diplomáticas, y que no iba a poder estar con él en la cena de Nochebuena, pero aun así, el idiota que llevaba dentro, no había podido evitar tener la ilusión de que apareciera última hora, con un elegante traje, su pelo perfecto y una de esas sonrisas que sólo le veía cuando no estaban en público, diciéndole que prefería estar con él que en cualquier evento por muchos reyes, reinas y presidentes que hubiera en él. 

 

Menuda estupidez. 

 

Mycroft y él no tenían ese tipo de relación. 

 

Mycroft era demasiado inteligente e independiente como para rebajarse a tener una relación sentimental con un simple inspector de policía como él. 

 

Se conocían gracias a su hermano y se había sentido atraído por él casi inmediatamente. Joder, como para no hacerlo. Mycroft era impresionante, con su perfecto traje impecable y ese rizo pelirrojo sobre su frente. Había tenido fantasías eróticas desde el primer día tras conocerle que involucraban esas pecas, imaginaba hasta dónde se extenderían sobre su piel y si podría llegar a besarlas todas. 

 

Afortunadamente para él no tuvo que imaginárselo durante mucho tiempo. 

 

Un día de lluvia (lo habitual en invierno en esa ciudad) cuando salía del New Scotland Yard en dirección a la estación de metro más cercana, vio un coche negro del que se bajó Mycroft, abrió su paraguas y resguardándolos ambos de la lluvia se ofreció a llevarle a su casa. 

 

Resultó que la invitación implicaba algo más que un viaje en coche. 

 

Fue una de las noches más apasionantes de su vida y, afortunadamente para él, no fue la única. Hubo muchas más después de esa, a veces, incluso incluían una cena en alguno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. 

 

Pero eso era todo. 

 

Su relación se limitaba cena y sexo. 

 

No había mensajes preguntando cómo va el día, nada de llamadas sólo por oír su voz. Nada de acostarse juntos sólo por dormir en brazos del otro. Nunca un "te quiero", aunque eso es lo que más deseaba oír. 

 

Por eso en la mesa había sólo un plato y en la cocina había comida para dos. 

 

Por eso tomaba una cerveza en el sofá con el estómago vacío y la cena intacta su plato. 

 

Se sentía más solo que nunca. “Puta Navidad”, pensaba mientras se terminaba de un trago la cerveza y pensaba en que ojalá Mycroft estuviera allí. 

 

Jamás se había atrevido a hacer nada así, pero una de sus fantasías favoritas incluya a Mycroft desnudo sobre su cama, con toda su pecosa piel a su disposición mientras con un dedo imaginaba las formas que podría crear bien mientras acariciaba esa piel. 

 

Notó como se le cerraban los ojos mientras aflojaba el botón de su pantalón para hacer más sitio a su elección creciente. 

 

La piel de Mycroft fue su último pensamiento consciente mientras dormitaba en el sofá con una mano dentro de su pantalón. Tal vez esa última cerveza con el estómago vacío no había sido su idea más brillante. 

 

Sin abrir aún los ojos un ruido lo sacó de su duermevela, aunque no estaba seguro de si el ruido había sido en el mundo real o en el mundo de los sueños. Aún sintiendo la erección presionar en su pantalón deseo que no fuera nada que le hiciera despertar y pudiera seguir soñando con lo que le gustaría hacerle a Mycroft si tuviera la oportunidad. 

 

Escuchó pasos y la nube entre el sueño y la realidad empezó a disiparse lentamente. 

 

—¿Gregory? —escuchó mientras una mano acariciando su rostro le hizo abrir los ojos—. Siento despertarte. No creí que estuvieras dormido tan temprano. Había pensado escaparme y poder terminar la noche contigo, pero si estás muy cansado podemos dejarlo para otro día. 

 

—¡No! —exclamó lanzando su mano para sujetar la manga de Mycroft—. Yo... debí de quedarme dormido, pero… no te vayas… 

 

—Por lo que veo, —dijo Mycroft señalando con la cabeza hacia la mesa—, ni si quiera has cenado, aunque hay comida más que de sobra en la cocina, ¿esperabas compañía? 

 

—No, no, yo… Estoy solo... no tengo a nadie... yo… —el velo del sueño aún le hacía razonar con lentitud, pero pronto entendió que Mycroft sabía perfectamente para quien era el exceso de comida cuando le sonrió estirando la mano hacia él. 

 

—Vamos, durmamos, pareces cansado. —Le ayudó a levantarse y juntos se dirigieron al dormitorio. Aún dudaba de si seguía dormido, pero Mycroft le ayudó a desvestirse lentamente para luego hacerlo él y meterse con él en la cama. 

 

Una vez bajo las mantas Mycroft le susurró mientras le abrazaba por la espalda: 

 

—Gracias por esperarme. 

 

—Yo no… —Sintió el abrazo de Mycroft apretarse ligeramente—. Gracias por venir, —dijo girándose para mirarle a los ojos. Pensó que ojalá tuviera el valor para decirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que no se atrevía a decir. 

 

Lo besó. Lo besó para expresar todo lo que no tenía el valor de decirle con palabras y Mycroft le correspondió con la misma pasión. 

 

—He anulado mi reunión de mañana, —dijo Mycroft tan bajo cuando se separaron que casi pensó que lo había imaginado—. ¿Querrías pasar el día de Navidad conmigo? 

 

—Oh, dios, sí, —contestó apretándose contra él en un abrazo. Mycroft subió su rodilla entre sus piernas y el roce con su pene le hizo gemir—. Myc…. ah…. —Estaba tan excitado que no sabría decir si era por las caricias en su pene o por el hecho de que Mycroft renunciase a su trabajo por pasar ese día con él. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso era una declaración mayor que un simple te quiero para Mycroft. 

 

—Dime Gregory, ¿qué soñabas cuando llegué? 

 

—¿Ah? —atinó a decir a duras penas. 

 

—Estabas tumbado en el sofá acariciándote mientras dormías... Podía oírte gemir suavemente cuando llegué. —Su mano bajó hasta sujetar su erección mientras hablaba—. ¿Debería preocuparme por que haya otro en tu cama cuando estoy fuera? 

 

—No, tú, tú, pensaba en ti… —A penas podía hilar frases coherentes.

 

—¿Y qué pensabas? Dime, quiero saber, —dijo apretando con más fuerza con sus manos diestras, esas en las que se perdía viendo simplemente sujetar su paraguas, o una pluma o cualquier cosa en realidad. 

 

—Tu piel, ah... pensaba en tu piel, en acariciar tu espalda mientras estás desnudo sobre mi cama… Oh dios, Mycroft, mis dedos contando tus lunares, mis dedos dentro de ti… Oh joder, y follarte despacio... 

 

Separándose apenas unos segundos localizó el lubricante que guardaba Gregory en su mesilla y volvió a su lado. 

 

—Toma, —le dijo para después poner el bote sobre su mano—. Hazlo. —Acto seguido se tumbó boca abajo en la cama esperando por Gregory. Gregory no podía apartar la vista de toda esa piel a su disposición, incapaz de creer su suerte. Antes de que Mycroft pudiera cambiar de idea se acercó para besar su piel peca a peca, empezado por su nuca. 

 

Pudo sentir los escalofríos de Mycroft cuando deslizó suavemente sus labios por su columna mientras que con una mano acariciaba su culo, joder, no sabía si podría llegar hasta el final sin correrse como cuando tenía 16 y MaryAnn le dejó tocarla por fin por debajo de la falda. 

 

Mycroft era mucho mejor que la cursi de MaryAnn. 

 

Notó como Mycroft se acomodaba debajo de él separando las piernas para hacer sitio a sus dedos ya lubricados, el gemido que produjo mientras entraba poco a poco en él hizo eco en su garganta haciéndole gemir también. 

 

—Joder, eres tan perfecto… —le susurró al oído mientras buscaba en su interior su próstata. Adoraba escucharlo gemir su nombre cuando le acariciaba ahí, era el único momento en que su perfecta fachada caía y se permitía el lujo de abreviar su nombre. 

 

—Greg… —“¡Bingo!”, pensó Gregory cuando al fin lo escuchó, dedicándose a acariciarle en ese punto exacto mientras metía un dedo más en su interior—. Greg, Greg… Por favor… Estoy a punto de correrme, por favor, hazlo ya… 

 

—Sí, voy… —Greg dudaba de poder aguantar mucho más tampoco, tener a ese hombre entregándose tan abiertamente a él… Joder, estaba seguro de poder correrse sólo follándole con sus dedos. 

 

Colocándose entre sus piernas, teniéndole aún con toda su piel a su disposición, acarició su pene contra su entrada, disfrutando del privilegio de encontrarse en esa situación. Un movimiento de cadera de Mycroft le hizo saber que estaba tan ansioso como él, así que lentamente comenzó a entrar en él, podía sentir el calor y la presión milímetro a milímetro, hasta que rozó la próstata de Mycroft, quien, en un impulso provocado por la sensación placentera, echó hacia atrás su cadera hasta que el pene de Gregory estuvo por completo dentro de él. 

 

—Por favor, Greg, por favor… —dijo haciendo sitio entre su cadera y la cama para poder meter la mano y acariciarse—. Voy a correrme. 

 

Gregory empezó a embestirle sintiendo que él tampoco duraría mucho, y tras unas cuantas embestidas, sintió como Mycroft se apretaba a su alrededor justo antes de correrse, haciéndole gemir; pero lo que realmente provocó que él mismo se corriera también, fueron los temblores de su cuerpo mientras Mycroft se corría en su mano. 

 

Salió de él gimiendo por el orgasmo cuando un leve quejido le indicó que el roce aún sobre su próstata sensibilizada por el orgasmo estaba siendo demasiado para el otro. Se tumbó a su lado sobre la cama todavía jadeando sin aliento. Estaba demasiado mayor para correrse así, como si tuviera 16 otra vez. 

 

Aún no se había recuperado del todo cuando vio a Mycroft levantarse para ir al baño a limpiarse, y sonrió de medio lado pensando que hasta en eso era impecable, él por su parte se limpió a una camiseta vieja que solía usar de pijama. 

 

Cuando Mycroft volvió se tumbó junto a él en la cama, abrazándose a Gregory. 

 

—Ya son las 3 y veinticinco de la mañana, ¿sabes? 

 

—Uhum... —contestó Gregory medio adormilado por el orgasmo y el calor del cuerpo de Mycroft junto al suyo. 

 

—Ya es Navidad, —dijo Mycroft inclinándose ligeramente para darle un suave beso—. Feliz Navidad, Gregory, —dijo notando como sonreía contra sus labios. 

 

Gregory Lestrade adoraba la Navidad.


End file.
